fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
PSI-USA
PSI-USA Inc is an ICANN accredited registrar in Germany, also offering its services as InterNetX. Early in 2013 InterNetX suffered the highest abuse rate from the Russian fake pharmacy fraud, EvaPharmacy and has tried to tackle the problem. =Anti-Spam Position= The Terms of Use state Code of Conduct. While using the Site or Materials, you agree not to: * Restrict or inhibit any other visitor or member from using the Site, including, without limitation, by means of "hacking" or defacing any portion of the Site; * Use the Site or Materials for any unlawful purpose; Official Position Actual Behavior This registrar has been the most heavily exploited by the EvaPharmacy operation. InterNetX has sometimes ignored requests to suspend domains used for unlawful purposes. This may have occurred due to email delivery failure. From mid 2013, the response rate improved dramatically for a time. As of December 2013 they had suspended about 3,440 pharmacy fraud domains. By mid January 2014, there were 380 live fraud domains reported to this registrar, but there has been little action taken. Another registrar has reported that the perpetrators have offered a bribe to take no action on their domains. By mid March 2014, there were over 500 live domains sponsored by InterNetX. By mid April 2014 there were 250 live domains still sponsored by InterNetX. =Sample illegal domains= These are all part of the pharmacy fraud network centered in Russia, known as EvaPharmacy. There are over 500 fraud domains listed, awaiting termination. They were checked and found to be live on June 3, 2014. Subsequently they have all been suspended by the registrar. Click on any heading to see the evidence relating to each fraud. ALL SUSPENDED Canadian Health&Care Mall albertakaterine.com annmariecharmane.com blanchekaja.com cautionpharmacy.com connihannie.com corneliamalinde.com dardaolgamala.com desiriflo.com dionadanetta.com euphemiasarine.com frediadeloris.com genericmove.net guinnaaidan.com healthcarewichi.com hedvigissie.com kidneypharmacy.com kimmieidette.com louisedelila.com lucilamelamie.com maibleselene.com marcellinajuline.com margetteshandeigh.com margyshandra.com mishakitti.com mwuylppp.net myherbalpills.net newrxmedicine.com pharmacycanadainc.com pillbaruchel.com prescriptionhospital.net ronicadode.com sfsnzoig.com tabletdietmediterranean.com thedietpharmacy.net thehealthpills.com thepharmherbal.net torontocanadapill.com valareepearle.com vanessanevsa.com Canadian Pharmacy annmariecharmane.com mishakitti.com My Canadian Pharmacy amalitafifi.com aminichole.com anabelvirgie.com andreasukey.com annabalaustina.com bettekassia.com claudehesther.com drugstorespharmacy.com elizazola.com enviagratis.com eqrgvslu.net healthcareviagra.com jenhenrie.com kellilanny.com livvyelyssa.com mariannetisha.com mernasharla.com mtuoyyrz.com fxdomains.com nhwetear.net prescriptionmastersdegree.net tabcialbenghazi.com welnessjeanstra.com zulemakai.com Pharmacy Express beasidoney.com shelbystevena.com RxExpressOnline adacarleen.com annmarialorianne.com aureliechiarra.com betteshellie.com canadawelness.net clairgizela.com dietpillcanada.com doralynnbecka.com eudorafionna.com freidacamila.com gustishirlene.com harrietteroda.com hattiejeniffer.com ilsacaitrin.com jackquelinedoralin.com joyceivie.com karrieshaylynn.com leonoreshayla.com lindseychristan.com lissyeachelle.com malanieanderea.com mariamgipsy.com melisandraadrian.com nelliginni.com pillhealthgroup.net pillswealth.com rorilelah.com sabraallina.com sharllinnie.com shirlineneysa.com sisilelizabeth.com therxmed.com ulricajoscelin.com RxMedications adelheidines.com anneannemarie.com arielchelsie.com beasidoney.com betteshellie.com dahliaadrea.com deeannegypsy.com ebbadrusi.com edyiormina.com elyseekimmi.com emilieroxana.com fiorenzearabele.com geraldinejenidosi.com jadeamalita.com kendraemeline.com malinatressa.com mariannaelisa.com meadeadith.com mygenericstab.net nellgabrielle.com ninnettaeadith.com nyssastorm.com rochellebekki.com rxhealthproducts.net shelbystevena.com sukeyalbertine.com sunnybobbee.com thetabmedical.com tomirhodie.com Toronto Drugstore thecaretablet.com US Drugs pillmedicinedrug.com =Description of the Registrar= PSI-USA, Inc. was founded by Robert F. Connelly. PSI-USA is now under the leadership of German citizen Thomas Moerz who also appears as the registrant on domains * moerz.com * deinzahnarzt.net * moerz.org * moerz.info =Where to send abuse complaints= By email * domain-support''@''internetx''.com * domain-services@''internetx''.com By the online web page https://www.internetx.com/en/contact/contact-form.html =Additional Contact Information= Thomas Mörz Albertstraße 11 D-93047 Regensburg Tel.: +49 941 567456-7 Fax: +49 941 567456-8 E-Mail: info@''ra-moerz''.de '''Social Media' * http://www.facebook.com/InterNetX * http://www.twitter.com/InterNetX Postal address Maximilianstr. 6 93047 Regensburg GERMANY Registration Information Telephone and FAX Tel.: +49 941 59559 - 0 Fax: +49 941 59559 - 59 =Related information= Pharmacy fraud operations * Canadian_Health%26Care_Mall * Canadian_Neighbor_Pharmacy * My_Canadian_Pharmacy * Toronto_Drug_Store * Canadian_Family_Pharmacy * WikiPharmacy * International_Legal_RX * US_Drugs * Men Health * RxMedications * RxExpressOnline * OEM Software Affiliate program coordinator employing spammers * EvaPharmacy =Sources for this article= Independent * Moerz domains * Moerz contact * InBoxRevenge Eva Pharmacy campaign * Rogues and Champions report Interview Corporate * InterNetX web site * Terms of Use Category:Registrars